Both stationary and movable coolers are widely used for cooling food items and beverages. Ice is often used in movable coolers because ice is readily available, cools effectively, and allows a high degree of variability in the placement of the cooler. A popular movable cooler is a barrel cooler that can be disposed at one desirable area in a retail environment and easily wheeled to another area in the same retail environment as desired. However, transportation costs typically increase with the bulk of the item being transported. Therefore, when moving the barrel cooler longer distances, the bulkiness of a traditional barrel cooler typically results in high transportation costs.